1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a private radio switching system, and more particularly to a system and method for connecting a cordless handset with a main telephone set.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a known private radio switching system 10, 20. The system comprises a main switching apparatus 100, a plurality of base stations 110, 120, a plurality of main telephone sets 101-101n, and a plurality of cordless handsets 111-111m, 121. The main switching apparatus 100 is connected with the main telephone sets 101-101n by wires 104-104n. Communication with the cordless handsets 111-111m, 121 is through the base stations 110, 120. Since the cordless handsets 111-111m, 121 are not linked with the main telephone sets 101, 101n, the main telephone sets must be provided with a separate wired handset 102-102n. In addition, the absence of a link between the cordless handsets and the main telephone sets makes it impossible for the cordless handsets 111-111n, 121, which have a limited number of functions, to utilize the many additional functions typically supported by the main telephone sets 101-101n, 121.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a system and method for utilizing a main telephone set to expand the functions of a cordless handset in a private radio switching system.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a system and method for interfacing the main telephone set with the cordless handset in a private radio switching system so that the main telephone set need not be connected with the main switching apparatus.
According to the present invention, a private radio switching system comprises at least one cordless handset that interfaces with the main switching apparatus of the switching system via a base station connected with the main switching apparatus. The private radio switching system also includes at least one main telephone set having a plurality of functions. The main telephone set is not connected with the main switching apparatus and does not have a wired handset. Instead, the cordless handset and the main telephone set interface with each other. Data generated by the cordless handset relating to handset operations is transmitted to the main telephone set by infrared ray (IR) or by other wireless data communication. The main telephone processes the data and displays a message on the display of the main telephone set that corresponds to the operational data. Data entered by the telephone main set is transmitted to the cordless handset by IR or other wireless data communication. The cordless handset is operated according to the data entered at the main handset.